


A Not-So Spooky Night

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Kid is a chaotic good menace to their friends, I just like the headcanon that after The Big Event its all considered a spoooOOOky ghost story, Other, also fun fact if you're charged with trespassing, either way do it if you want just dont get caught is what I'm saying, you can get up to 6 months in jail and up to a $2500 fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is pretty plain, reader goes out looking for a good haunt but instead meets a large ex-dentist and decides to slap a phone number on his hand. And to be honest, who wouldn't?





	A Not-So Spooky Night

What was a Halloween without promise of some kind of good scare? Not one worth celebrating that's for sure. Yet the city you just moved to, who despite having a good number of kids within its limits and plenty of rambunctious adults, put up curfews to deter any _real_ under the moonlight celebrations. Such a precious holiday ruined by a petty decision that could get you arrested. 

It's why you found yourself staring excitedly at this towering building sleeping on a hill all by its lonesome self. A mysterious abandoned property outside of city limits that gave you an urban legend to hope on in order to save your night: The infamous Habitat. 

Legend has it that folks gathered here ailing from mental pain and other ills to get better, but instead things took a turn for the worse once they began to leave. No one knew the exact details and only could recall fuzzy gossip from here and there however. The only real solid fact was that creepy things occurred here and got worse until somebody ended up spilling blood and stealing teeth from an unfortunate soul in a bout of madness. Then everything went dormant. Or, so the rumors went anyways. 

Apparently this place was to be haunted or cursed and overall overwhelmingly negative in the aspect of being a fun place to be alone. The many open-doored empty rooms covered in dust spoke of life fleeing from something. Broken chains and odd graffiti everywhere. Rusting structures stood in the area beyond the courtyard. The grounds were flooded in various plant life....and admittedly the vast amount of gorgeous blooms did eat away at the creepy vibe quite a bit. Though the looming tower behind the lush yards managed to bring it back slightly. 

_Yes indeed!_ There were people in the city who were famously involved with this haunting like that lawyer whose name you saw peppered within news articles, that famous singer that flew through charts, and the florist you visited every week for hot gardening tips. The latter wasn't famous however (which meant you could actually ask them about it) but they _were_ a great (and only) friend who specifically recommended this place just for you! 

On one condition; you had to do them a favor in exchange for the directions. They always were tricky in that way of trading tit for tat but as odd of a request as it was, it was a request that did absolutely nothing to inconvenience you. _**"Just drop off this bouquet and thermos for me in the tallest room" **_ is what they asked with an ever warm, if not mischievous, smile. 

>>>>>>

The night air froze the hazy clouds in place around the moon to light your way. Only the sound of quiet crunchy footsteps echoed with your breaths in the forgotten halls. The tone of this dim and somberly serene scene was soothing in a way. Nothing notable has occurred since you arrived but hey, this atmosphere was plenty good on its own. 

With the flowers unharmed and the thermos still toasty in the crook of your arm you wandered through this bizarre skeleton of a resort in awe. The graffiti wasn't all that bad being just cute doodles and tags written in another language. Was all the hype just a crock of hot air? Stories were fun and all but you **did** trek all the way here for _something_ interesting. 

The deeper you delved though, the more you began to understand why people daring to come here got spooked off, what with the art growing unexpectedly disconcerting and papery doll things strewn about the shadow covered chairs. They seemed to twitch whenever you got near and it definitely felt like they were watching you from their scribbled on eyes. 

The elevator shouldn't have worked yet it did and now here you were, surrounded by these mannequin crafts in a Frankenstein-esque version of a waiting room. This was enough for curiosity's sake and your friends offerings could technically now be placed on the floor having been successfully dropped off to their destination. That would've been the smart decision. 

But the door in front of you creaked open in such a stupidly inviting manor that you wondered what else laid behind it with gifts in tow. Then when you accepted that challenge it decided to be a cliche and close behind you, leaving the new room to swallow your vision to near blindness. There were tinted windows filtering in what little light the midnight night sky gave but the darkness was unrelenting. 

Damn. Thinking back you really should have remembered to bring a flashlight. 

"He-llo there." A hand touched your shoulder and you swore that for a moment you saw glowing orange eyes. Understandably you screamed but like a professional chicken you managed to keep the objects from going flying. Running wasn't an option concerning the grip on your shoulder and shocking fear keeping your legs from moving. The deep voice only sighed in response. 

A light switch flipped on to showcase the now ordinary room and the owner within it. The walls had fresh paint and pots of ivy hung from the ceiling in contrast to the smaller dead-feeling rooms before. Noticing that was enough to turn terror into confusion and a scream into a baffled look at the tall entity in front of you. 

He didn't look particularly happy at your intrusion nor did he look to understand it much either. "It is aw-fully late and rude for some-one to sneak around a-nothers home, isn't it?" In embarrassment you slowly nodded as the man continued to eye you in judgment. "I am not sure how you have got-ten here when I made sure to get rid of my add-ress on-line and a-round town. I al-so closed the gate-way so peo-ple could not slip in. So how are you here?" 

A nervous chuckle slipped out of you as the thought of telling this stranger about your reasons for trespassing struck a chord in your brain. The theory that your flowery friend must've _known_ about this guy from the start, decided to pull an old fashioned prank on you with the delivery, knowing full well it could get you in trouble with the law, made you really sour and awkward about the whole situation. 

In any case you avoided eye contact while stating your innocence. "The um....the gate was open when I got here so that was a good sign for me to walk in and. Uh." The two items you gripped were extended from your chest to his like a shield made out of a valid excuse not to have 911 called. "This is, I was, I guess you ordered these from the florist, right? They gave me directions to go off since they asked me to come here." 

Hearing that he was surprised! The flower kid normally went out of their way to do deliveries personally in the day yet here a stranger was with one in tow at night! Disregarding the time, that meant they must've trusted you for some reason. Sure the ex-dentist may have had an issue or two with that, as did anyone who met him had, but if you were spoken for on that matter then he'd allow himself to relax somewhat and question why later. 

"Ah. I did not ex-pect this until the morn-ing so I may have left the gate op-en on acci-dent. I'm sor-ry for get-ting mad at you." He metaphorically and physically accepted your apology shield to set them down on a nearby end table. "You know, you can stay and have some coff-ee with me since you came such a long way here, if you would like to." 

Talk about a mood whiplash. Eh, better than ending up with a fine to pay. Besides, a cup coffee did sound good right about now. "....Alright. But only a cup though since you offered and I don't want to hassle you. And sorry again for intruding. I honestly didn't mean to." 

"Apolo-gy accepted." 

>>>>>

The time was now 2am and you had not found anything supernatural except for how well you got along with this random stranger named Boris. Not only was he strikingly handsome, he was also as pleasantly sweet as the second cup of caffeine you were busy sipping. It was weird how you spent two hours traversing the common grounds you shared with him when you barely kept a five minute conversation with other folks back in town. 

The latest topic was about comparing what Halloween used to be like where you lived and how much of a bummer it's become. He didn't know much about the holiday in question but the more you talked about how fun it was the more he wished to participate in it even if he was too old for the trick-or-treating part. 

That of course led to you admitting the other reason as to why you loitered around his home was the search for ghosts and ghouls fueled by word of mouth. Hearing his brassy laugh was almost worth how awkward saying such felt. 

"Sil-ly, there are none of those things here! Only my plants and me!" And why would anyone believe such ridiculous tales when it was clear that the place was shutdown peacefully with nature left to take over? Why would they think something awful was here when the only thing actually living here was....him? It was a hunch but the ghost story was said to be based off a true story. 

The laughing drooped to a stop when he began to mull over the implications and regret swept in. Cautiously he looked over to you in fear you'd end up doing something to him once you realized that he was essentially the 'bad guy' of the legend. But you didn't seem to catch on in any way until he started to get jittery. 

"Hey, are you okay?" You asked in concern. 

His eyes cast downward towards the cup in his hands. The taste he had on his tongue from what he was about to ask was entirely bitter like this coffee. "Do you think I'm scary?" 

"At first? Yes and I only say that because you startled the hell out of me. But even though it's been like, only three hours, I feel like you're a pretty cool guy. I mean, you offered me a warm drink instead of telling me to get lost and you shared some of the candy that was hidden in the bouquet. If you really _were_ a scary monster you wouldn't have done those things, or at least you would've, I don't know, talked about cannibalism by now or something." 

The logic behind those statements made him gradually ease up again. "Do you mean that?" Whatever worried him passed away fully when you nodded and preceded to scoot closer to pour a tab of creamer into his cup. Obviously you were telling the truth or else you'd have spilled the hot liquid on his hands in order to run away. 

"Anyways, have you ever seen that Teen Wolf movie? I haven't but I did get it mixed up with the American Werewolf movie and let me tell you on how much of a mistake I made." Boris had no idea what kind of hilarious story you were about to spin but he was pleasantly content to joke about it with you until daybreak. He'd have to thank that flower brat for disregarding standard delivery hours. 

>>>>> 

When eight o'clock rolled in it was time to leave. Daylight wasn't expected to be seen until after you had gone home and went to bed which made realizing the time a testament on how chill this adventure turned out to be. You weren't in a rush to go home. He didn't act pushy about making you leave either. 

Both of you stood at the entrance of the gate idly. You yawned and Boris rubbed his bleary eyes as the sun shone ribbons over the newly lit up landscape. Too bad sleep was necessary or else you'd stay for another hour or two. Before you could make it to bed you'd have to begin walking home and to the bus but first, the exhausted host stopped you. 

"It was real-ly nice hav-ing you ov-er. Um. May-be if you want to, you can come ov-er again some-time? To hang out? If you are free to, that is." 

You watched him twiddle his fingers as he asked. It was kinda cute to see him that shy. "I'm always free to hang out anytime. Maybe not always so late but I'd definitely visit again if you want me to. Here, let me just..." A quick pat around your pocket allowed you to find a pen so that when you took his hand you could write your phone number down on it. 

At this point he was grinning and blushing with so much excitement that it was hard to maintain a calm composure. After you were done he held it out into the air and waved it around so the ink didn't smudge whilst babbling on about making snacks or movies for next time, you weren't entirely sure. But you were absolutely sure of how heavy your eyelids were. 

"I gotta go before I miss the next bus but make sure to call me later so we can discuss it more. Until then, make sure to get some sleep!" You then grinned at him and sprinted off into the distance once he did the same. Sure this venture had started off as a disappointing prank but since it ended up this way you were happily buzzed as a bee about this happy accident. 

As a matter of fact, you were so delighted and tired that at any point in time afterwards it never even registered just how many rows of teeth his grin had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote Habit well, I didn't put any misspellings in but I did try to write in his way of talking a bit by putting spaces in between words idk dude but anyways!
> 
> This is the first self-insert fic I've ever written because this game has somehow secured a big ol spot in my heart. I do plan to write more for Boris and maybe others if requested, so I'm all ears if I could do something to write these self inserts better! Either on here or hit me up on tumblr @liminal-luminary


End file.
